A New Life
by NormeroParadise
Summary: One night, a single Norma goes to a bar and meets an attractive man. She later finds herself reaching out to him and maybe creating a life with him. Literally and figuratively.
1. Chapter 1- That Night at the Bar

Norma paced back and forth across her bathroom. Her heart was racing and she found herself anxiously undulating her hands as she awaited. Norma decided to sit on the tub and checked the timer on her phone. 45 seconds and counting. She set it back down on the counter. She felt like her world was falling apart, piece by piece, right before her very own eyes. She grabbed her phone again, 10 seconds and counting. She got up and walked towards the sink. She felt so nauseous and closed her eyes. The timer echoed across the room and she felt that everything was moving slowly. She opened her eyes and released the breath that she had been holding for God knows how long. Positive. The very two red bars she was afraid to see.

Norma raised her hands and brushed thru her hair. She bent down and rested her elbows on the counter, thinking about how stupid she could be. Why wasn't she more careful? Tears were streaming down her face. It was one time. A moment of spontaneity lead to this.

One night, Norma decided to go to a bar and have a couple of drinks. She was stressed out from working at a new desk job she hated instantly and wanted to take her mind off all her lived all alone so she was solely responsible for her own bills and couldn't just quit.

_She was sat sideways on the chair, her elbows resting on top of the wooden back rest as she overlooked the bar. It was almost empty except for some older men in the back who looked like stockbrokers and a few others playing pool. Right when she was about to take a sip of her beer, a total stranger sat next to her and instantly caught her eye. What was he doing at a place like this? She placed her cup down and scanned him. He was handsome and attractive. A tight black t shirt and fitted jeans. Beautiful brown orbs. Majestic, dark lashes that almost swayed every time he blinked. A chiseled jawline and she could tell he worked out. They talked for about an hour, and about the silliest things. The occupations that they dreaded waking up for every day and even past lovers, or at least people they thought they loved and were once in a relationship with. She definitely found him interesting and made a note to get his number later._

_—_

_Her giggles filled the car as he kissed his way down her body. Two kisses on her cheecks, one on each side. One on her throat. One on each breast. He looked up at her as he sucked her nipples softly. She looked down at him with heavy eye lids and pulled him up. This was supposed to be a quick hook up. No intimacy. No emotions._

_She admired him for a moment before wrapping her soft hands around him and aligning him with her entrance. Right as he pushed into her, his hands slid up her arm and he started to kiss her. She was so wet already. Little moans escaped her mouth as her eyes clamped shut. He began to move in and out of her slowly and he could hear himself smoothly gliding in and out of her. She smelled like roses and her lips were too soft. The way they kissed each other was almost addicting and neither of them wanted to stop._

_They've known each other for only an hour but it felt like they've done this before. He broke the kiss and she was about to lean back in before he finally broke the silence._

_"You good?" He scanned her face._

_"Why is he being so nice?" She thought. Men never asked her if she was good during sex especially someone she just met at a bar_

_She nodded," Yeah, keep going." One of her hands trailed down his back as the other grabbed his neck. She was signaling him to move. He could tell she was getting a little impatient as she wrapped her legs around his waist and raised herself a little. "Faster."_

_He obeyed her and hammered into her. Her mouth dropped open, resembling the letter "O." She felt ignited at this moment. She didn't want him to stop. His hands gripped her waist as his head dipped down to the crook of her neck. Her moans filled the back of the car and she gasped as she suddenly felt him bite her ear. She was so turned on by this man. "Oh, yeah. Fuck me harder."_

_He raised himself off of her and put one hand on each side of her face as he propelled himself in and out of her. The car was shaking to the same movements they made. No one else was around and the bar was closed at this point. His car was parked onto the side, away from any pedestrians. They could make all the sounds they wanted. It was heavenly._

_Norma bit down on her own lips as she began to whimper. He marveled at how beautiful she was. How soft her features were. She wasn't even wearing that much make up and she definelty didn't need it. And her lips. Oh, her full lips! He wanted to feel her lips again. He took this opportunity to lean down again until her breasts touched his chest and kissed her with fervor. His tongue darting out to gain access into her mouth and she let him._

_"Oh God. I-I'm about to come." Norma yelled out in pleasure as her insides began to flutter around him. She bucked into him and he slowed down, allowing her to enjoy her sweet release. He didn't stop his movements but rather slowly thrusted into her until he found his own release. He fell to her side and allowed his breathing to go back to normal. When he pulled out of her, she almost missed how their bodies were connected._

_His panting began to normalize and he tucked himself back into his boxers and zipped himself up. He turned and raised himself on his elbows and admired her._

_She was already up and putting her bra back on._

_"So, um... I was wondering if, maybe... you wante-"_

_"Listen, this was great and maybe the best lay I've had in awhile but I'm not really interested in being in a relationship. My life is a mess and I don't even know your name and—"_

_"It's Alex." He said as she kept rambling._

_"This was just for fun."_

_Just for fun, he thought. He actually thought there might be something here. He was sure she felt something too. He felt a connection towards her. An attraction. Every time they connected lips, it felt like it was a sin to stop._

_"But hey, maybe I could get your number and we could do this again sometime." She raises her eyebrows and smiled at him and he couldn't say no. He definitely wanted to see her again and maybe, just maybe, she might feel there is something later on._

He nodded and that was the last time they saw each other. No contact. No physical contact. No text and no calls until two months later. Norma grabbed her phone with her shaking hand and dialed his number. Three rings later and she heard his voice.

"Romero."

She was scared to say something. She didn't want to break it to him on the phone, she had to do this in person. She had to. If it was the other way around, that's what she'd want too. "Hello, who is this?"

She cleared her throat. "Hi, Alex. It's um.. it's Norma. From that night at the bar. You may not remember me, but I-"

Alex sat straighter on his chair and gave her his full attention. He recognized her voice the second she spoke. "No, yeah, I remember." He was excited that she finally reached out to him. He was awaiting her call and he knew he was being stupid but he had a good feeling.

"Oh, well I was wondering if I could see you. You're probably working but perhaps whenever you're free tonight."

He almost didn't say anything because he was surprised. "Yeah, I Ieave the office in an hour, maybe you can come over or I can come over?"

She thought for a second and finally spoke. "Okay I'll see you in an hour." He gave her his address and let his secretary know that he was leaving early. He rushed home, took a quick shower and stepped out into his room in his towel.

He heard the doorbell ring and looked at his watch. "Shit. Shit, shit shit." He lost track of time. He ran down the stairs and opened the door to find her standing there. She turned around when he swinged the door open. How could she look like that? She was glowing and beautiful as ever. It was chilly tonight and she was shivering. She gave him a half smile and looked him up and down. If it weren't for the reason she came to see him, she would've jumped on top of him and they would've done it right then and there. But there were other things she had to address.

"I'm sorry, I just got out of the shower and heard the doorbell so I didn't have time to change. Come in.

"That's okay, would've made it easier to get your way with me.

"That's not why—"

"I'm kidding. I actually came here to tell you something. I... " she looked away from him and tucked her lips into her mouth. She didn't say anything for awhile and he allowed her to take her time. Her eyes began to water and he noticed.

"Norma is everything okay?" There it is again. Him asking her how she was and he didn't have to. They just hooked up and that was it.

She turned back to look at him and wiped her tears. If he yelled, she'll deal with it. She's Norma Calhoun. She isn't some weak woman. She can handle anyone. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2- Decisions

**Hi everyone! I'm so overwhelmed by the positive and welcoming messages. I do have to apologize that this first chapter was so rushed. I wrote it all in an hour and it was a spur of the moment decision to create a Normero fanfic, and I never thought I would ever publish one. I've had this idea for months and finally decided to put it into words. That Norma would have a one night stand with Alex and she'd find out she is pregnant. I admit there is so much more to be said in between the lines and I've rushed my words, but I've decided to move on as it would frustrate me to look back and perfect it. I definitely do need more practice! Anyways, I love normero and i agree we need more writers! I've been avidly reading Normero fanfics since the show started and am continuously amazed by the talent of all the authors on here. Again, thank you for the kind messages and I hope I don't disappoint. If I do, let me know! I want to improve my writing. **

This is a short chapter, but I'll write more when I get home from work!

—-

Norma stared out into space as she stood by Alex's kitchen sink. Her fingers were subconsciously tapping against the cold marble counter as she waited for Alex to come downstairs. After she confessed that she was pregnant, Alex told her that he needed to put some clothes on since he was half naked and that we would come down to talk to her in five minutes.

"He's never going to come down, it's been 15 minutes," she thought. Of course he wouldn't rush back to talk to her, she just told him that she, a woman who met him two month ago, is carrying his child. She panicked and made her way to the door when she heard him say, "you're leaving?"

She quickly whipped back, startled to hear his voice in such a silent home. She looked up at him and he looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Almost pale. "No, uh, I just needed a breath of fresh air."

"It's ten degrees, you'll freeze. Here, let me brew you some tea." She clutched her purse closer and nodded. He followed behind her, with his hand almost touching the small of her back.

Norma sat in silence and waited for Alex to hand her the steaming cup of tea. She felt so cold and she wasn't sure if it was because she was so anxious or because of the outside temperature. "Thanks." She said quietly and he nodded. She took a sip of the hot drink and laid it on the table.

Norma sighed and looked into Alex's deep honey eyes. "I took three different tests and they all said the same thing. That night, I wasn't sure if you were using protection because everything happened so quickly so I took a Plan B the next morning. I guess it's not 100% effective hence why I'm here and I... I promise you, I didn't do this on purpose and I had no reason to." She said the last part so quickly that Alex reached out and put his hands on top of hers to calm her down.

She looked down at his warm hands and closed her eyes. She could feel tears forming. "Norma, I'm not blaming you. Like you said everything happened so quickly and I forgot to put a condom on."

Norma removed her hands from under his and wiped her tears. "I made an appointment to meet with a doctor next week and to go over my options."

"Options?" Alex repeated.

"Yes, Alex." She said defensively. It was her body and she could do what she wanted with it. "My options. Keeping the baby. Adoption. Or abortion. I'm not ready to be a mother and I'm already dealing with so much right now. My ex—" she stopped herself before she could get personal with him. "I'm not asking you to be a part of my life but are are you ready to be a father to this child? To pick him or her up from soccer practice. To attend parent teacher conferences. To watch them go on their first date?"

Alex looked down at her belly, as if she'd be showing already. Thinking about the life her body is working so hard to create right now. All of this sounded scary to him. "Look, we're both scared right now and going through a lot of different emotions. We don't have to decide right now but I think we could make this work."

Norma took a deep breath and thought about how strangely calming he was. Why did he have that ability. He was right. She would never get rid of this baby. She could never do that.

"If you would allow me, I'd like to take you to your appointment. You're right. I'm not ready to be a father, but we did this and if it's happening and you decide to keep the baby, I don't want to be a shitty father like mine was." She looked at him and almost asked for him to elaborate but didn't want to offend him.

He scooted closer to her. Almost too close and whispered, "We will figure this out." She looked at his eyes, then his lips, then back at his eyes and gave him a sad smile, considering the situation.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." She said softly. "I guess we'll see each other on Monday."


	3. Chapter 3- Congratulations

**Here's another chapter, as promised. Please do let me know what you think. I've read your reviews and you all are soooo sweet and make me smile. Hope you all enjoy. **

Alex picked Norma up from her house like they both agreed upon the last time they saw each other. Fortunately for Alex, he had accumulated so many paid vacation days working at the White Pine Bay Sheriffs department, so he decided to call out for the day and support Norma. On the way to the doctor's officec, Alex could tell Norma was nervous for her appointment because she was shaking her legs for about five minutes straight. He was too.

Alex took his eyes off the road for a quick second and looked at her. "So... how are you feeling?" Norma broke her gaze from her window and gave him her attention. "I'm good. Except I have been feeling extra tired these past couple of days which is normal and expected. How about you? You told me you are a deputy." She asked, genuinely curious. "Yeah, I am. In fact, I almost woke up to my whole team from the department knocking on my front door today because they were shocked called off." He said smiling at her.

Norma giggled at his comment. This is the second time he's heard her giggle. Once when they were fucking in the back of his SUV as he left trails of kisses down her soft and silky body and just now. He thought it was cute, the way her head titled back and her eyes shut as she had a huge smile on her beautiful face. "I am actually running for Sheriff soon. It's a frustrating job, I'm not gonna lie. For me, it's not all about catching the bad guys. I do enjoy helping make a difference in someone's day."

Norma admires a man who loves what he does. Someone who speaks with passion and possesses motivation. "It seems like you love your job and I'm sorry you're missing it. You didn't have to come, I could've called you and gotten you caught up on everything." Alex met her electric blue eyes and almost got lost in them. She truly looks like an angel in her blue and white sundress. The long sleeve dress hugged her body perfectly. Her blonde hair short and perfectly curled. Her eyelids painted a shimmery bronze and her lips dabbed with a nude lipstick. She wasn't showing, yet her hands were splayed on her small, flat belly. "Norma, I want to be here. And... I just want you to know that I will support you, whatever your decision may be."

"About that... when I got home from your house last week, I realized I can't get rid of it. And I don't want to give the baby up when it's born, when I am fully capable of taking care of her or him." Alex turned the blinker, getting ready to pull up to the parking lot. "You don't have to... alone, I mean." When the car came to a complete stop, they sat there and she played over what he just said. Was this man too good to be true? He is taking full responsibility for this unborn child. For being there and supporting her. Her previous partners would never. Alex leaned in a little without breaking eye contact. Norma didn't know if it was the hormones, but she really wanted to kiss him and more at this moment. She licked her lips and took a gander at his warm lips.

She remembered the last time they kissed during their heated first encounter. It all felt so good and right. Alex leaned just a tad closer and clicked her seat belt open. "You ready to go in?"

—-

"What is taking so long, I have to go to the bathroom." Norma whined, tapping her foot on the floor. Just 15 minutes ago, Norma excused herself from the waiting room to go to the restroom because she had to pee. Alex reached over and gently placed his hand on her legs, stopping her from making any more tapping sounds. He noticed she had a habit of not being able to sit still which he found annoyingly...adorable? "Sorry... I'm just gonna go and ask when my turn is up."

Just as Norma got up, a brunette nurse stepped into the room with her clipboard. "Norma. Norma Calhoun. The doctor is ready to see you!"

Finally, Norma whispered. Norma stopped walking when she realized Alex wasn't following behind her. "Are you coming?" She sounded worried. Alex nodded and followed her closely. "Sorry, I wasn't sure if you wanted me in the room or not."

As Norma and Alex entered the examination room, they were greeted by the doctor. She had short brunette hair and large, round eye glasses that almost took over her whole face. She seemed very excited to be there, as she had a ginormous smile plastered on her face. "Hi Norma, my name is Dr. Kristin Brooks." Norma shifted her purse to her other shoulder so she could shake her hands. "We actually spoke on the phone last week and I am here to help answer any questions you have or address any of your concerns. Day or night." Dr. Brooks then looked at Alex and smiled, "You must be Mr. Calhoun?"

"Alex Romero." He corrected and Dr. Brooks apologized for the confusion. "Before we get started, I need to ask a few questions and I can run a few tests. After that, we will determine the next steps! Are you ready?"

Norma nodded. She kind of liked this woman. She seemed to know what she was doing and got straight to the point. "Now... I see some information blank on your file . Perhaps your information isn't updated but I do have to ask all my soon to be mothers. Do you have any history of miscarriages or abortions?" Like she thought, straight to the fucking point.

Norma froze, looking at Alex first and then Dr. Brooks. "Um... earlier last year I had a miscarriage." Dr. Brooks recorded her information and made some notes on her clipboard.

After a series of questions, Dr. Brooks performed some tests and told Norma that she was about 8 weeks pregnant. "It looks like you're... about 8 weeks pregnant." They all looked at the screen. Norma and Alex were both amazed by their creation. "Congratulations parents. I will take a picture for you both to keep. At this point, the embryo is about half an inch and this little guy or girl, is still forming its toes, little ears, organs, and fingers. The heart has formed and week by week, you will notice so many changes. Here's a list of prenatal vitamins I recommend. If you haven't already, you will begin to experience some pregnancy symptoms. Common discomforts like nausea, breast tenderness, heartburn, vomiting and peeing more often." Norma almost nervously giggled because she has, in fact, already been peeing more often. She could tell Alex made that connection as well, as he looked at her and remembered her commotion in the waiting room.

—-

After Norma had her tests done and was prescribed prenatal pills, her and Alex were on the way to a Diner. It was already lunch time and they were both starving. When they took their seats, they looked over the lunch menu and called for the waiter. "Hi my name is Elliot. Welcome to Momma Lou's diner. I will be your server today and is there anything I can get started for you two today?" The waiter was awfully smiley and enthusiastic. He took their orders and brought Alex his soda and Norma her sweetened ice tea.

"So.. today, at the doctors office, you said something when Dr. Brooks asked you a question. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Norma released her straw and shifted uncomfortably. She didn't think Alex would bring her miscarriage up. She was hoping he'd forget and they'd quickly have lunch and leave. She was so tired and had so many errands to run today. "Uh, yeah. I found out I was pregnant last year and Sam, who was the father, he wasn't very happy about the news." Norma looked down at her drink and began to swirl its content with her straw. "It's like a switch was turned and he was constantly coming home late and it seemed like he was unfazed by the news... and one night, I remember experiencing this uncomfortable feeling and I woke him up and he took me to the hospital... it broke me, but he was happy." Norma's eyes filled with tears and she felt embarrassed that she was about to cry at a diner.

Alex thought this Sam was a jack ass. How could a man isolate himself from a relationship like that. Find happiness in such a horrific and sad situation. He hoped he wasn't a part of the picture. "Are you still with him?"

Norma scrunched her nose, "No, I divorced his ass."


	4. Chapter 4 - Found

**Hi All! Just wanted to update this chapter and inform you all that I did add a little more. The plot hasn't changed, but I did add some more dialog and description. In addition, I apologize for not editing this chapter before posting it and as I was re-reading in preparation for Chapter 5, I came across so many errors. I write on my small iPhone screen and my laptop broke a month ago. I just got a new one, so that means (hopefully lol) less grammatical errors and faster updates. I won't lie, it has been a little difficult writing this story as I have never put my words out for others to read. Anyways, I'm rambling but I will post chapter 5 VERY VERY soon!**

On a cold Sunday afternoon, Norma made her way down to the town square to stock up on groceries. She took great pride in her culinary skills. Especially during stressful nights, she would stay up late and start baking or experiment with different ingredients to create new, tasty recipes.

Norma noticed that it was oddly crowded around town. It seemed like everyone in the community came out to socialize today. As Norma navigated around the town's grocery store, she found herself in the "baking needs" aisle and selected the appropriate ingredients for a recipe she's had in mind all week. She would call this recipe the "Groaning Cake." A chocolate-y cake concoction with a fresh gooey, and fruity filling. The fruit being a symbol of abundance, associated with goddesses of fertility.

Traditionally, the cake is baked by pregnant women as a form of distraction during early labor. The tradition of a Groaning Cake is an ancient one. Wives' tales say that the scent of the Groaning Cake being baked helps to ease the mother's pain and consuming it will shorten the duration of labor. Although her cake won't have the traditional ingredients for the groaning cake she wanted to make something new... and she was craving chocolate rather than cinnamon.

When she discovered she was pregnant while she was with Sam, she truly believed the arrival of her son would saved her marriage. Or at least she hoped so then. When she left the hospital the day she had the miscarriage, she was truly devastated. She couldn't wait to meet the little guy but then she lost him and the days went by where she couldn't eat or sleep. She became depressed and it didn't help that Sam was becoming more and more controlling and possessive.

Norma finding out she was pregnant two months after her one night stand brought a rush of anxiety over her. This time, all those memories have come back and she is filled with fear. Scared of it happening again. She feels foolish for believing in such a tale, but baking this cake will allow her to feel like she is in control and maybe she is doing something small to keep this baby safe.

When she got to the register, she waited for the cashier to scan all of her food items and pulled out her credit card. While waiting to pay, she looked around and something outside the store window caught her eye. That's when she saw him. Her baby daddy. Her heart raced. Her eyes followed his every movement outside as he was guiding people through the crosswalk.

"Ma'am. Heeeellllo!" The cashier snapped her fingers and Norma apologized. "The total is $56.73. How will you be paying today?" The young lady seemed irritated, as if she always deals with annoying customers. Norma extended her arm, giving her her card to complete the transaction and pushed the cart forward. Norma left the grocery store and walked towards her car. She was really hoping she could somehow avoid him, but they way everything was laid out, she was bound to walk past him.

For some reason that Norma cannot understand, she felt really awkward and shy around him. Perhaps because of the situation and the fact that they've seen each other naked? And then her mind went back to that night and how strong his body was as he moved above her and his big—

"Norma!" He saw her and immediately shouted her name. She was wearing a navy coat, the belt wrapped around her tiny waist, a beautiful satin scarf neatly wrapped around her neck, boots and nicely fitted jeans. He jogged over to her in his uniform.

She closed her eyes and groaned before he could come any closer. He obviously saw her and had to greet him. She turned around to face him. "Alex, hey, what are you doing here?" Norma pretended to be surprised, acting like she wasn't just watching him through the windows and blushing from her previous thoughts.

"Hey! Oh, I'm actually on call. The festival is starting in an hour and everyone's decided to leave their homes today, which means I'm on duty. Will I be seeing you there?" He looked hopeful and she could sense it.

"Ahmm... actually, I have to work early in the morning, so I'm gonna have a short night." She lied gesturing towards her car like she was in a rush.

"C'mon, you'll have fun. There's hot chocolate, a ton of games, funnel cake, and we could get to know each other a little. I'd like to make sure the mother of my child isn't a psychopath." Alex grinned.

She giggled and looked away, thinking. Norma didn't know why she was trying so hard to avoid him. They haven't really communicated since her first check up. He worked a lot and all she does is work and go home. Work and go home. She can't hide from him forever. " You're quite persuasive. Funnel cake does sound good!" She smiled.

Norma went home and stored her groceries away. The cake could wait until tomorrow but she had to meet up with Alex at the festival in an hour. She dressed in something warmer because she was going to be out in the cold for a couple of hours. She decided to wear her gray wool coat, black pants, a white turtleneck sweater, the same black boots as earlier and warm black gloves. She touched up her makeup and reapplied her lipstick with a darker pink. She studied herself in the mirror and tossed her curls. This is not a date, she told herself. She was just trying to get to know the father of her child. To make sure they got along and raising him or her would go smoothly... Or at least that is the idea she has been telling herself.

"_He doesn't actually like you,_" a little voice whispered in her head. "_He's only being nice to you because he has to be. Because you're carrying his child. He'll treat you just like Sam did._" She shook her head and refused to listen to that voice. Maybe this time will be different. Maybe he'll be good for me.

Norma walked into the entrance and was amazed by the extravagant festival this small little town threw. This was the first time she's been to the town's annual festival. She just moved so she has not yet been introduced to its traditions. She saw little kids running to colorful rides as their parents chased them. Teenagers on dates holding each other's hands. Young love, so sweet.

Recently, Norma discovered a change in her sense of smell. Everywhere she went, she felt like someone was holding a pungent smelling item up to her nose and herself getting nauseous. As she walked around hoping she'd find Alex, various smells filled her nose. The smell of butter popcorn being popped, hamburgers and hotdogs sizzling on the grill, and funnel cakes being fried.

She wandered around and finally found him. He was on his knees, eye level to a crying little girl. She was probably around five years old. She walked over, eavesdropping on what he was saying.

"Sophia, everything's gonna be okay. My name is deputy Romero, but you can call me Alex. Okay?"

Sophia nodded, wiping her tears as she frowned. "Can you tell me who you're here with?"

Norma smiled as she listened behind him. "My mommy and daddy, Mason, and Grandpa and Grandma."

"Okay, that's great. Do you remember what mommy was wearing?"

"Yeah, she was wearing a blue hat and a pink jacket." Her body shook as she cried, desperately wanting to be reunited with her mom. Norma stepped closer, her leg brushing against Alex's shoulder, prompting him to look at her and smile. His eyes met hers and he was mesmerized.

"Okay, Sophia, me and my friend Norma here are gonna help you find your family. Okay. How does that sound?"

"Hi sweetie, I'm Norma. Let's go look for mommy." Norma took the child's hand and Alex was on the other side. He clicked his talkie and alerted the others to look for a woman with a blue hat and pink jacket. "Do you remember the last place you were at?" Norma questioned.

"We were by the tea cups but then I saw the stuffed unicorns and I ran to it, but when I turned around mommy wasn't there. I tried to go back and that's when deputy Romero found me and they weren't there."

Alex looked Norma up and down, finally speaking to her. "You... you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Norma blushed then strands of her hair behind her ear. He just called her beautiful and all she wanted to do was gently grab him by the cheeks and passionately kiss him.

"It's a little chilly. Why don't you and Sophia head over to the warming tent over there with the heaters and I'll call in my partner and ask for an update."

"Yeah, m-kay. Let's go sweetie." Norma sat down on one of the structured bean bags and put Sophia on her lap. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms to create enough friction to keep the shivering child warm. She glanced at Alex, watching him speak into his walkie. "Is deputy Romero your boyfriend?" Sophia innocently questioned.

"Who? Alex, no." She couldn't help but smile at the child's notion. "He's just a... friend. What makes you think he's my boyfriend."

"Friends don't call friends beautiful. He does that twinkly thing with his eyes that my parents have. It's yucky." Sophia titled her head and made a disgusted face that Norma found hilarious. "I think Alex likes you."

Norma chuckled at her innocent observation and moved the little girls hair out of her face. "I hope so." She whispered. Quietly enough that she might as well have said it in her head.

"I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink of water." Norma nodded and held her hand as they both got up. Norma looked up to find Alex talking to a beautiful, young redhead. She could tell she was flirting with Alex when her hands brushed down his coat. Who was she and why was she touching him like that in public?

—-

Alex grabbed Rebecca's wrist and looked her in the eyes, "Rebecca, I'm working and I told you this is over. It's been over for months. Since you hooked up with that guy behind my back. Remember?" He was angry and frustrated. Frustrated because he had a lost child case he still had to take care of and angry that she had the audacity to approach him like nothing had happened.

"Alex, I told you it didn't mean anything. I've told you a million times. I love you. And somehow we'd go days without communicating because you work so much. I was lonely and It was a stupid mistake. I love you and only you. Please. Let's just go somewhere quiet and we can talk," Rebecca begged.

Alex rolled his eyes. Grabbing her arm and pulling her to the side of the tent. "Get this through your head... this," he pointed his fingers between them, " is never going to happen again. You come to me, while I am working, after four months to ask for forgiveness? I don't trust you. We've been having problems for a long time and it sure as hell didn't fucking start after I found out you were fucking other people behind my back. This relationship or whatever the hell you want to call it, it never would have worked out. You were merely a body to keep warm with at night." Rebecca began to cry, "Alex—"

"No, you don't get to say anything. I have work to do." With that he walked back into the tent to check in on Norma and Sophia.

"Alex, do you copy. This is officer Higgins. We got a woman looking for her daughter, Sophia. Do you copy." Alex stopped in his tracks and pressed the receiver, " Copy. We are in the heating tent."

"Okay, be there in five."

Alex kneeled down on one knee looking at Sophia. "Hear that? Your mommy's coming to get you"

"Sophia, baby, you almost gave me a heart attack." A woman in a blue hat stormed into the tent, hugging the little girl. "We've been moving mountains looking for you. Oh my god! Don't do that again! Ever. Deputy Romero I don't know how to thank you." She hugged Romero with her toddler in her hand. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost her. The woman practically could have jumped on Alex

Norma's heart fluttered at the sweet exchange. Something about Alex in his uniform made her feel all types of ways. Her thoughts from earlier weren't helping her either. Norma's cheeks turned into a flushed pink.

When the family thanked the officers, they left leaving Norma and Alex alone. "That was really sweet. I'm glad we found her parents."

"Yeah, I'm sorry you were stuck in this tent most of time. I told you you'd have fun but you've been here the whole time."

"Well, the night is still young, deputy Romero. Now why don't we go and get some funnel cakes."


	5. Chapter 5 - Come Over for Dinner

**Hello everyone, another author's note lol. Just wanted to let you know that I appreciate the feedback. I updated the previous chapter because I thought it was inadequate. I also left a note there as well, explaining. Please let me know what you all think, so I can do better. If you have any requests for this story, please let me know. I try to make my chapter's long, so I hope this is good enough! I am trying to build some history between Alex and Norma first... before they declare any feelings for each other ? ﾟﾘﾉ****. Just some questions to think about: Is Norma telling Alex everything about her past? There will be some drama coming up... some suspense... and even some... violence, dare I say. What can it be? or Who can it be?** ?

Norma and Alex found their way to the seating area by the enclosed ice skating area. The chilly air didn't scare the citizens of White Pine Bay into going home early. All of this was so new to Norma as she hasn't seen anything like this where she is from. As she observed her surroundings, she witnessed teens participating in a bean bag toss for tiny prizes. Couples competing to squirt water into the target to win a stuffed animal. Little children holding on tightly to the carefully crafted bars, specifically made to assist them as they tried to move around the slick, icy surface.

Alex had ordered two churros and a hot toddy, a funnel cake with sweet strawberries on top, and a hot chocolate for Norma. They both sat down and dug into their dessert. Alex could feel all the curious eyes gazing at him and Norma as they sat down. As the ex-sheriff's son, everyone was bound to know who he was. His father was known for his repertoire

of threats and denigratory behavior. Alex, however, was very appreciated in his community and known for his service. Considering all that he went through at such a young age, everyone had high hopes for him. Therefore, seeing the bachelor alone with a woman they did not recognize raised many eyebrows.

Norma dipped her fingers into the funnel cake and ripped out a small piece, unconsciously sucking her index finger slowly as she took in her surroundings. This didn't go unnoticed by Alex as he knowingly observed her and was overtaken by glowing aura. Alex was mesmerized by her beauty when he first saw her but the pregnancy glow was doing something else to him.

Norma smiled like a little child and turned to face Alex. "It's so beautiful here. It really is! All the lights... Thank you for inviting me, Alex. I moved here last year and just haven't had the time to really explore this tiny town."

Alex knew Norma hadn't lived here her whole life. White Pine Bay was a small town and because he has grown up there all his life, he was familiar with almost everyone. Alex nodded, "Oh, where did you move here from?" He was so fascinated by her and wanted to know more. She was like a book. She wasn't easy to read... but the further he gets, the more he wants to know.

Norma took a sip of her drink and wrapped her hands around her hot chocolate, allowing the warmth to penetrate into her skin. "Well, I moved here from Arizona. I graduated from high school there and a few years later, that's when I married Sam." Norma paused for a moment, attempting to find the right words. "We fell in love... and I got pregnant. I don't know what happened but he started coming home late and we would constantly fight. When everything fell apart, we got a divorce and I left everything and moved here. I wanted a fresh start. A new life. Away from all those bad memories." Both Norma and Alex sat there in silence for a few seconds until Alex spoke up. "Norma... We've only spent so much time together but what I do know is this... any man stupid enough to treat you like that and let you go doesn't deserve you." That was probably the sweetest thing anyone has told her in ages and she was speechless. All she could do was try to avoid his gaze because she was blushing so hard.

Norma doesn't really share much about her life, let alone with a stranger. However, for some reason, she felt a willingness around him and a calmness. Evidently, they both felt the heaviness in the air. Norma cleared her throat in an attempt to change the subject. "Anyways, that's my sad little story. What made you want to go into law enforcement? Any Girlfriends who broke your heart? Siblings? Come on, spill it. What's your story?" Norma smirked, taking a piece of strawberry into her mouth.

Alex looked into Norma's big, blue eager eyes. "To answer your questions, my dad. I was once married, and three months into it, I realized I made a horrible mistake and we got a divorce" Norma almost choked on the strawberry her mouth was still working on chewing. She was genuinely surprised to learn he was married before and she leaned in to show he has her full attention. "She was the sister of one of my buddies from the Marines. And.. no. No siblings, it's just me and Luna."

"Oh, you're cryptic." Norma giggled. "C'mon now. I want more details. Being a cop must be difficult, emotionally and physically. Your dad must've been a great influence in your life for you to want to become a sheriff. "

"No, it's quite the opposite, actually." Alex shifted in his chair and could feel his blood start to boil at the mention of his father. "My dad was... he wasn't a good man, Norma. People like him are why I do what I do." Norma was speechless and wanted him to open up, but felt this was a touchy subject so she didn't ask any more on the subject."

It was quiet and tense while Norma played around with the leftovers of her desert. "So... who is Luna. Is she your daughter?"

She did not know the circumstances between the red head and Alex, but she instantly imagined both her child and theirs spending the night with Alex on the weekends. '_What if he loved one child more than the other? What if the crazy redhead fed him lies just to make their relationship complicated? Just to drive a wedge between them. Oh my gosh, are they back together?' _she thought. Norma was no home wrecker and she felt herself growing feelings for him. She just had to be careful not to rush into things like she did with her previous relationships.

"Ha! No. No she is actually my 2 year old German Shepherd. I found her during a raid when she was a little puppy. You know, she was buried under trash and cardboard. I took her in, she got attached to me and I decided to adopt her. She's a great dog. I'm sure she'd love to meet you one day."

For a few seconds there, Norma thought Alex had a child with the red head she saw him with earlier. That would've made everything complicated for her, she selfishly thought. Norma liked to believe she was not the jealous type, but she definitely came off that way just now. Alex did not mind though. He thought it was pretty cute.

For the next hour, Alex and Norma got to know each other a little more and played a few games that did not require her going on rides. Alex followed her closely by her side, making sure none of the bratty kids were bumping into her and that she was safe. She even won a stuffed unicorn after throwing three rings perfectly on top of beer bottles. The town newspaper even requested to take a picture of the two and interview them for their newspaper. Norma decided to call it a night since she actually did have to go to work the next day and she was exhausted. "I had a lot of fun today... Thank you for walking me to my car." Norma pointed her thumb backwards, signaling towards her car as she leaned her back against it. The moon light shined against her skin and he noticed how large and light her blue eyes were just now as he could see its reflections staring back at him

Alex scanned her face, shifting his gaze between her eyes and lips... wanting so get closer and taste her lips. "It's no problem. I did too. Usually, these things are boring but I'm glad I had good company." He was being honest. He hated going to these things because while everyone else was enjoying themselves, he had to be the bad guy and yell at the kids.

Norma smiled, "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to head home. I'll text you sometime." Norma got into her car and turned her key in the ignition as he waited for her to drive off. The engine seemed to be failing as it growled. Norma tried again, but got the same reaction. "Great. Just fucking great." She mumbled." Alex knocked on her window, and she rolled her windows down and smiled embarrassingly. "Pop your hood open. Let me take a look." As Norma listened, Alex raised the hood and the problem showed itself after he carefully searched every inch. One of the wires were completely fried and she was certainly lucky the car hadn't broken down on the highway or on a busy rode. He closed the hood and wiped the dust off his hands. "So what's the prognosis, deputy? Can I go home?"

Alex frowned, "Unfortunately, not in this vehicle. I am heading home as well, I can drop you off on my way."

"Alex, no. That's too much. My house isn't too far, I can walk. Plus the doctor said walking is good for me and helps for a shorter, easier labor. If I'm gonna push a baby out of me, I need easy." Alex thought she was being ridiculous for declining his offer. It was dark and it was peak traffic as everyone was getting ready to leave the festival.

"Norma, I'm not gonna let you walk alone. It's almost midnight and it's dangerous. Let me drive you home."

"What you don't think I can handle myself? Because I can." Norma snapped. She didn't want anyone telling her what to do. She wouldn't allow it. Not anymore. She was pregnant, however, and he was genuinely worried for her safety.

"No, Norma that's not what I-" Alex was confused by her reaction.

"I-I'm sorry. You're right... I'm just really tired and I don't know.. it's probably these hormones. I didn't mean..."

'It's okay. C'mon." Alex walked Norma to the passenger side of his pick up truck and closed the door for her. On the way to her house, he found the car ride to be extremely awkward as they sat in silence. Alex stole a few glances at Norma as he was driving. He could tell she was thinking about something and it was bothering her. "Where did you go just now?"

Norma rested her elbow on the car door and rested her hand under her chin. "I couldn't help but notice everyone looking at you and me together tonight. Probably creating stories in their head for tomorrows gossip during lunch. One thing I've learned living here is that gossip travels fast. Don't people have better things to do. I mean... you're running for Sheriff. And, well, I will be showing pretty soon. People are going to put two and two together. People will start to talk. I mean, couldn't that effect your race for Sheriff?"

"Norma, I don't care what people think. And you shouldn't either. We're here." Alex pulled into Norma's driveway and put his car in park. Norma turned to look at Alex as she played with her fingers, "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"Norma, don't worry about it. I'll get someone to bring your car tomorrow before you go to work. I know someone who owes me a favor and he'll do a pretty good job quickly."

"Thank you, Alex. I don't know how to thank you. How about you come over for dinner tomorrow night and I could make you my Groaning Cake." She was completely serious and asked innocently. Alex's eyes widened. Was that code for asking him to sleep with her?

Alex looked at her as if he heard her wrong, "Your what?"

"It's my chocolate ganache cake with a fruity filling.

"Oh.. Oh, that sounds good.

"Is that a yes?"

"Okay, sure."


End file.
